Blair's Prophecy
by IshipwhatIshiplawl
Summary: Bored of the boring old crap that goes on in death city, Blair goes to sleep and awakens in the world of Warriors. She is bound to a prophecy that must be fufilled, otherwise, she is trapped there forever.


"Booring, Boring, boring, BOORING!" Blair spoke quietly as she walked through the hallway. She had been out late at night again, sitting on top of buildings, watching ally cats, or some other crap she would see daily in Death City. It was boring. She would never have much fun. Her two owners who took her in, Soul and Maka, had always gotten into adventures that Blair always wanted to be apart of. She was little to no help, and sometime, wished she could do something. Obviously, she was a cat, but a magic one, she was worth a lot to herself. She could do things.

Slowly pushing her head against the door, she heard a quiet creek as she opened it, seeing Maka sound asleep in her bed. She pushed back onto her haunches and bounced onto the bed, curling up and pushing onto her side, lying down. She looked out the open window as the breeze pushed through the curtains. Damn Maka would always leave the window open, wouldn't she. This time of day, she wouldn't really care. All she wanted to do was roll over and sleep for an eternity. In a matter of seconds, she was sleeping peacefully, not a worry in the world.

"It's a passed kittypet in our terriatory, you mousebrain!" Yelled a cat.

Blair's eyes flashed open as she heard the unrecognizable voice. She looked up, blinking at the brown cat who's fur was bristling. She skidding back up, a safe distance away from the three cats as she observed them. One of them looked fierce, and had a brown pelt. Turning to the next one, she saw a flame-colored cat who had looked surprised as she leaped up away from them.

"Hey, she moved!" Meowed another cat. This one had looked just like the flame-colored one. Other then her looking more she-catish, and a lot younger. Her eyes gleamed in excitement as she looked at the new cat.

"Squirrelpaw!" Hissed the brown cat, making the young cat flatten her ears like a scolded new-born. He turned to the large tom, hissing quietly. "Let's teach this housepet where she belongs.."

"Wait, Dustpelt." Ordered the orange cat with a lash of his tail in front of him. He walked a paw-step closer to Blair, glaring at her intently. Blair looked confused as he watched her, wondering why the fierce-looking cats hasn't attacked her yet, of course, she could take them out in one blow with her magic. But something made her not want to make the first move. Self-instinct maybe? After a few heartbeats, he finally spoke up again.

"It's you." He meowed.

"What?" She tilted her head in immense confusion. What the hell was this cat talking about?

"A black cat with a stone-collar. This is her. The cat from the prophecy Leafpaw was talking about.." He spoke quietly, but loud enough for Blair to understand him. Wasn't a prophecy this thing that people are destined to complete or something? Blair had little to no idea what he was talking about, but it sounded exciting.

"Firestar, what should we do?" Dustpelt meowed, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. He obviously hid the furiousness that would of came out of his voice. This must be their leader, that's why he wasn't already clawing his neck off.

"Take her back to camp... We'll let Cinderpelt handle this..." He let his voice trail off as he turned around with one final glance at Blair. The younger cat from before still looked excited, and scurried towards her as they began walking. Dustpelt, who looked like he wanted to stop her, ignored it and carried on for some reason.

"What's your name?" She said cheerfully. This cat was strange, but she did seem to get Blair's attention.

"My name's Blair." She meowed to her. "You're Squirrelpaw, right?" She said, hoping she would of gotten her name right from before.

"Yep. That's my father, Firestar." She flicked her tail towards the orange tom infront of her. "And over there is my fox-hearted mentor, Dustpelt" She flicked her tail towards the brown tom following close behind Firestar.

Such weird names.. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"Our camp!" She meowed. "That's where the rest of the clan is."

There's more?! "Oh, cool." She tried to sound happy, but it wasn't anywhere near enough. But it's the most excitement she's gotten since Death knows how long. She might come to like this new way of living, but there was another thought in her head. These might be just normal cats, so maybe I should hide my magic for awhile. The scent of multiple cats we're ahead of her as they began to pad through some bushes.

"We're almost there!" Said Squirrelpaw, padding through the rustling leaves behind the two older cats.

She smiled and ran after them, more excited then frightened at what was ahead.

**Wooo, I've had this idea for awhile now, and I hope I won't give up on this story sooner then my last one. I'm actually really curious to where this brings me, because I have a lot of thoughts and ideas about what's going to happen next, and I'm so excited to write it for my imaginary friends! (Or the actual people reading this. xDD)**

Anyway, if you guys have a suggestion, feel free to put it in the review section. I'm also looking for ideas for Blair's apprentice name. It can't be something unrealistic, like Witchpaw. I might actually just make it Blackpaw, or something. No clue. Maybe you guys will have a better idea then me.

In all regards  
~Sprialclaw 


End file.
